legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P12/Transcript
(Sammy is seen still having a stare down with Rocky) Rocky:...... Sammy: Come on! Are you gonna attack or just sit there?! Do something! Rocky: *Curious whine* Sammy: DO SOMETHING YOU STUPID DOG!! Rocky: *Back away a little and whimpers* Sammy: *gasp* Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to yell like that. Rocky: *Curious whine*? Sammy: L-Look really I'm sorry, but... Aren't we suppose to be enemies or something? Rocky: *Bark* Sammy:.... Was that a yes or a no? Rocky: *Bark* Sammy: Uhhh- (Rocky then walks closer to Sammy) Sammy: I-Is that a yes?? (Rocky then puts his front paws on Sammy) Sammy: AHH!! NO NO PLEASE- (Rocky then starts licking Sammy) Sammy: Huh?? Rocky: *Barks*! (Rocky continues licking Sammy's face) Sammy: *moans* I don't like this.... (Charlie is seen running past before he notices Sammy and Rocky) Charlie: Well well, look who got caught by the guard dog. Sammy: S-Shut up... Rocky: *Excited bark*! Charlie: Heh. Well I'll leave you two alone. I've got some people to fight! Sammy: Please don't leave me with him! Charlie: Sorry Sammy, but we're still enemies! (Charlie runs off, leaving Sammy alone with Rocky) Sammy: *groans* Come on! Rocky: *Bark*! Sammy: Please stop Rocky! I-I'll give you a treat! (Rocky stops then he barks excitedly jumps around and faces Sammy while waging his tail) Sammy: … That worked? Oh I-I mean... Y-you want a treat boy? Rocky: *Barks excitedly* Sammy: Uhhh, okay then. I-I think I might have something you'll like lying around. (Sammy looks around trying to find food for Rocky) Sammy: Crap, I don't think I have anything on hand. Rocky: *Whine* Sammy: Oh no no no don't be sad! I-I'm sure I can find food around here somewhere! Rocky: *Curious whine*? Sammy: *gets up* Here, let's go see if we can find a food stand or something. Rocky: *Excited bark*! Sammy: Just promise you won't eat me. Rocky: *Bark*! Sammy: *sigh* Then let's go. (Sammy and Rocky walk off to find food before the scene cuts to Alex fighting against Jack) Alex: Damn, you weren't wrong about getting stronger Jack! Jack: That's right! And I still got PLENTY of more where that came from! Alex: Well I'm far from finished either! (Alex pushes Jack back before jumping up and kicking him in the chest) Jack: GNN!! Alex: Gotcha! (Jack falls down before Alex begins to notice Yang getting back up) Alex: Huh?? Seriously, I didn't knock her out! Jack: Guess not. (Jack then stands back up) Jack: *To Yang* You okay back there? Yang: *Eyes are red* No.. But now I'm mad! *Flares up* Alex: Well looks like she's powered up! Yang: *launches herself* YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!! Alex: Psy Clones go! (Alex creates four Psy Clones which all stop Yang's attack) Alex #2: Not today Yang! Alex #4: You're going down! (Alex's clones push Yang away) Alex: Hey, can you guys keep her occupied for me? Alex #3: No prob! She's at her limit! A couple of more hits and her aura will be done! Alex: Great! Thanks Alex! Alex #3: No problem Alex! Jack: Oooookay, that's weird. Alex: So? It's gets the job done! (Alex then hits Jack with a psy blast) Alex: And that means we can keep going! Jack: Oh you're gonna regret that! (Jack and Alex continue fighting before Yang is seen surrounded by the four Alex Clones) Alex #2: Alright boys, you know what to do right? Alex #4: Sure do! Alex #3: Strike hard and strike fast! Alex #2: Hell yeah! Yang: COME ON THEN!! LET'S GOOO!!! (The 4 Alex's charge at Yang. Meanwhile..) Miles: Peter stay alert! Peter: Always am Miles! (Miles and Peter go and charge toward Ruby) Peter: So uhhh, she doesn't have powers does she? Miles: I think so! Peter: So I should be careful of that right? Miles: Yeah! Ruby: Yeah. Be real careful. *speeds off* Peter: Whoa where- *Spidy sense goes off* Oh crap! (Peter dodges Ruby's scythe swing) Peter: Jeez! Miles: You almost cut his head off! (Ruby continues to swing scythe at Peter and Miles as they both try to dodge) Peter: Man this girl is fast! Miles: Let's slow her down! (Peter and Miles then start fire web shoots at Ruby. After hitting several, Ruby finds herself tied by webs) Ruby: Hey that's not- *Gets hit by a swing web* … Oh crap. *Gets pulled* Daaaah!! Miles: Peter get ready to stick her to the ground! Peter: You got it! (Peter pulls Ruby over, knocks her on the ground then he and Miles stick her there) Ruby: NN!! I can't get up!! Miles: That's the point. Ruby: Aw come on! Peter: Yeah! We win! Miles: We sure d- (Miles's Spidey Sense then goes off) Miles: Wait.... Peter: What is it? Miles: You feel that? Peter: *Spidey Sense goes off* Oh now I do. (The two look around before Shade is seen between them cloaked. He then grabs them both by the necks) Miles: HUH?! Shade: *uncloaks* Hey guys. Ruby: Shade! Shade: Hang on Ruby. I'll gt you out of there. (Shade creates blade tendrils and cuts the web) Ruby: *stands up* All right! Thanks Shade! Miles: Crap! Peter: This isn't good! Shade: Sorry guys, but fun time's over for you two. Miles: Dammit... Shade: Sorry. (Shade then knocks Miles and Peter's heads together, knocking them both out) Shade: Now then, let's get off this roof Ruby. Ruby: You got it! (Ruby hops on Shade's back, and he jumps off) Miles and Peter:...... (The scene then cuts to Erin leaving the building she was stuck in) Erin: Alright, now that that's settled, I just gotta- (Erin is then pounced before she looks up from the ground to find Foxtrot) Foxtrot: Hi. Erin: Foxtrot?! Foxtrot: Yep. How's it going Erin? Erin: It would be going better if you get off me! Foxtrot: But....I thought I was supposed to stop you. Erin:.... Um... N-No no you're not. Foxtrot: I'm not? Erin: No, you're suppose to let me go free. Foxtrot: But... That doesn't sound- Erin: Hey Foxtrot I promise you its what you're suppose to do. So let me go and- Rottytops: Don't listen to her Foxy! She's trying to trick you! (Foxtrot looks to find Rottytops behind him) Foxtrot: Rotty? Rottytops: Yeah its me! And don't let Erin go! She's trying to trick you so she can get away! Erin: W-What??? Noooooo, no I'm not. Foxtrot: Is that true? Erin: Of course it's true! Why would I lie to you Foxtrot? Foxtrot: Uhhh- Rottytops: Foxy, she's just trying to get in your head! She's the reason your family's turned Rogue! Foxtrot: *gasp* … Yeah. You're right Erin: N-Now- Now hang on a minute, I- Rottytops: Foxy! Tie her up! (It then cuts to moments later as Erin is seen tied up inside another building) Erin:....Seriously guys? Rottytops: Good job Foxy! Foxtrot: Feels kinda mean, but thanks. Rottytops: Now all we have to do is guard her till the battle's done. Once its done, we'll bring her home and everything will be back to normal! Foxtrot: I hope so. Erin: This is so stupid! Foxtrot: Sorry Erin... (Erin just growls. She then tries to make a tiny ice knife so as to cut the rope) Rottytops: Well, I guess now we wait. Foxtrot: Yep. (The three then begin to wait as Erin starts to slowly cut herself free from the ropes. It then cuts to Scott entering the Rogues' hideout to find Richie where he finds him in the backroom with the door open) Scott: Richie! Richie: *Shivering* H-Hey S-S-S-S-Scott. Scott: Why are your feet frozen? Richie: E-E-Erin did this t-t-to me before you g-guys arrived. Scott: Oh man. Richie: Y-Y-Yeah. Scott: Jirosoyu, break him out! (Jirosoyu then appears and breaks the ice, freeing Richie) Richie: T-Thanks. Scott: Come on, can you get up? Richie: Y-Yeah... Just give me a sec... I think my butt fell asleep from sitting here all day. (Richie gets up and follows Scott out) Scott: You're not hurt are you? Richie: No, but I can't feel my feet and my butt's asleep. Scott: Great. Richie: I should be fine though. Scott: Alright then. Can you fight? Richie: Probably. Scott: Well stay close to me. I'll keep you safe. Richie: Thanks man. (Richie and Scott leave the building before the scene cuts to Alex and Jack continuing to fight) Alex: Come on Jack, please give up already! Jack: Not until you give up! Alex: Hell no! Jack: Well you do see how you're outnumbered right? Alex: Outnumbered? Please, I got my clones to protect me! Jack: *smirks* You sure? Alex: Of course I'm- (Alex then looks to find that his clones have been destroyed by Yang) Alex: Huh?? How did she- Jack: Way to go Yang! You ready to finish this? Yang:……………………… *Face plants into the ground* Jack:....What? Alex: Did I kill her? (Jack rushes over to check on her. He checks her pulse) Jack:... No. She's still alive. But damn did she take a beating. Alex: Oh crap, I didn't mean for that to happen! Jack: Well it happened. And now. *Faces Alex* Its just you and me. Alex:.. Fine then. After I'm done with you, I'll go back and get my sister. Jack: You can try. Alex: Oh I will. And I'll win. (Alex and Jack charge toward each other before the scene cuts to Rose and Jessica sitting on the roof eating) Rose: So, how's everything going? Jessica: Honestly? (Explosion) Jessica:.... Could be better. Rose: Yeah... (The two continue eating) Jessica: So, did you guys have a plan with all of this stuff? Rose: We were still working things out. Erin was thinking to focus on taking Alkorin's support staff as she called it. Jessica: You mean guys like Leo and Starkiller? Rose: Yeah. Again we were still trying to work out a plan, but taking out his minions would have been a good start. Jessica: Wouldn't you wanna take on one of his higher ups rather than the assassins? Rose: Omega asked that same question. Erin figured the higher ups would be harder to get to. But while the assassin's may not be higher ups, they could still give a whole mess of trouble. Jessica: Hmm... Given what Starkiller's been able to do, you're not wrong there. Rose: Yeah. Jessica: Well, you'd still have to find out where they're all heading. Rose: I know, that's what we were trying to figure out. Jessica: Oh....Well uhhhh.... Rose: Yeah? Jessica: You don't....hate us do you? Rose: Hate you? Jessica: Well, do you? Rose: No. No why would we hate you? Jessica: Well... I don't about the others but... I think Erin hates Alex at this point. Rose: Oh... Yeah.. Jessica: I just hope there's a way to fix this whole thing. ???: There may be. (Rose and Jessica turn to find Yuri behind them) Jessica: Yuri?? Yuri: Yeah it's me. Rose: What're you doing here? Yuri: I came to check on things. Jessica: You did? Yuri: Yeah. Rose: Why? Yuri: Because I'm gonna fix this. Jessica: How? Yuri: I don't know. But I'm working on something to help. (Yuri looks at what the two are eating) Yuri: You got chicken? Rose: Uhhh, yeah. Yuri: Can I get some? Jessica: Oh. Sure you can have some but... You're an android though right? So you don't eat right? Yuri: Doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. Rose: Well then here. Have some. Yuri: Thanks Rose. (Yuri sits down as they start eating. It then cuts to Sammy leading Rocky around) Sammy: So, where do you wanna eat? Rocky: *bark*! Sammy: I don't know what that means. (Rocky barks before he walks up and licks Sammy's hand) Sammy: *shudders* Don't do that. (Sammy pulls his hand away) Sammy: Now let's keep searching before- (Blake then lands in front of Sammy and Rocky) Sammy: Shit.... Blake: Sammy. Sammy: H-Hey Blake. W-What's up? Blake: What are you doing with the dog? Sammy: N-Nothing! Just walking him is all! Rocky: *Barks*! Sammy: See? He's fine! Blake:...... Sammy: So uhhhh, can I go past now? Blake: No. Sammy: Please? Blake: Sorry Sammy but I- Rocky: *Bark* Blake: ! *Backs up* Sammy: ?? You okay? Blake: *Watches Rocky* Yes... Just keep that mutt away. Sammy: Why? Blake: He's a dog. Sammy: Yeah. And? Blake: *Points to cat ears* … Sammy: Oooooooh. Right you're part cat. Rocky: *Bark* Sammy: But he seems harmless. Blake: That's what they all say. Then they try to use you as a chew toy. Sammy: You sound like you've got personal experience Blake: I'm neither confirming, nor deny anything. (Sammy gets a confused look. But then he looks at Rocky and gets an idea) Sammy: Wait... (Sammy crouches down and pricks Rocky's skin to draw blood) Rocky: *Whine* Sammy: It's okay Rocky. Blake: What are you doing? Sammy: Oh just testing something. (Sammy absorbs the blood before he pats Rocky's head) Sammy: Now then, let's try this. (Sammy then begins to transform before he reveals himself to have transformed into Rocky) Sammy: Oh now we're talking! Blake: Did.... Did you just... Sammy: Turn myself into a dog? You bet I did! Rocky: *Confused whine* Sammy: Now then, you gonna get out of my way now? Blake: …… Sammy: Okay... *Bark* Blake: !! Hey! Sammy: *Gets closer and barks* Blake: *Steps back* No! (Suddenly Sammy starts chasing and barking at Blake who runs away) Blake: GET AWAY FROM ME!! Sammy: *Barks*! (Rocky then looks at the two running before he gives chase as well) Sammy: You brought this on yourself! Blake: LEAVE ME ALONE!! (A few of the heroes are seen fighting before they all stop and look at Blake as she's chased by Sammy and Rocky) Emily: Huh?? Ian: Blake? (Blake is seen going up a tree and looking down as Sammy and Rocky arrive and look up at her) Sammy: Get down here! Blake: No! Sammy: Come on we just wanna play! Blake: NO! Ian: ?? Emily: Oh well, not our problem. (The heroes all continue fighting as Sammy and Rocky sit under the tree) Sammy: So much for getting help huh? Blake: Shut up! Let me down! Sammy: Why? Blake:.... Weren't you getting something to eat with the dog? Why don't you go eat something? …. That's not me. Sammy: *sigh* Fine. Blake: Thank you... Sammy: But I'll be back to finish this. *To Rocky* Come on Rocky. Let's go eat! Rocky: *Bark* (Sammy and Rocky leave. After they leave, Blake hops off the tree) Blake: *Sigh* And I thought Zwei was a pain to deal with.. (The heroes all then continue fighting as the battle rages on) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts